a fighter
by MissingMommy
Summary: It's the day that Hannah gives birth to their first child. But it doesn't go according to plan. :: Hannah/Neville.


For QL season 2, round 13. Optional prompts of "life is life, fight for it" by Mother Teresa and gruesome. I didn't use history.

.

Hannah wakes up, pain flaring through her entire body. She frowns. It's not time. The baby isn't supposed to be due for another four weeks. And the pain she's feeling doesn't feel like the description of contractions that her Mediwitch told her of.

She shoves Neville. "Wake up! Something's wrong," she says, pushing him again.

Neville groans, blinking away sleep. "What?"

"The baby. Something's wrong," she replies.

Neville reaches for his wand, lighting the room. And the first thing he notices is crimson. He knows what it is – blood – which isn't a good sign. He doesn't notice that Hannah is looking until he hears a gasp.

She starts to shake, tears welling up in her eyes. Neville wraps his arms around her, and pulls her into the sitting position. She groans at the movement.

"Come on," Neville urges. "Breathe in, hold, and breathe out, just like the Mediwitch told you," he instructs. "We're going to go to St. Mungo's."

Hannah gasps, trying to breathe. But the air won't force its way into her lungs. Fear floods her body. She's going to lose the baby. She just knows it.

* * *

><p>By the time that they reach St. Mungo's, Hannah is panicking. Neville wants to, but he knows he has to be strong for Hannah. The Healer on duty immediately rushes them to the delivery room, asking questions.<p>

"Where's Mediwitch Jones?" Neville asks.

"She'll be here shortly," the Healer replies. "Until she arrives, I'm going to do the best I can to figure out what is causing the bleeding and to calm your wife."

Neville nods. And he gives the Healer space to work.

?The Healer casts the spell to have Hannah and the baby's vitals floating in the air. And even Neville notices that Hannah's heart rate is too low. He can't be sure about the baby's, but he has a feeling that it is low as well.

He moves over towards Hannah, holding her hand. He rubs circles on it. Hannah is too exhausted to keep her eyes open.

The Mediwitch finally enters the room. She gives Neville one look. "The baby is in distress. We have to deliver now."

Neville frowns. "What about Hannah?"

"She won't feel anything. We'll give her potions for it. But unless we deliver now, the baby's chances of survival is very low." The Mediwitch glances between the vital signs.

By the Mediwitch's stance, Neville has a feeling that isn't the entire story. "Hannah's chances?"

The Mediwitch frowns. "I don't know. Hannah's heart rate is dropping very quickly. It could be because of the baby; it could not be. But I can't help Hannah until she delivers because whatever I do to Hannah can harm the baby."

Neville blinks back tears. And nods. "Do what you have to. But keep them alive."

The Mediwitch doesn't promise anything. "For this, I need you to wait in the hallway."

Neville glances at Hannah. He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I love you." And he exits the room, knowing that if he stayed it would only hinder both Hannah's and the baby's chances at survival.

* * *

><p>He paces back and forth in the hallway. And he thinks about all that they had been through – the good and the bad. The war, their marriage, the miscarriages. But they had always came out of each situation stronger.<p>

He couldn't lose her. Not after everything. Not after they had lost so much. But if he had learned anything over the years, it was that Hannah was a fighter. She would fight for her life, like she had done before.

He has to believe that she would live. He needs her to live to show him the good things in life, not just the terrible, gruesome stuff he sees at work.

"Mr Longbottom," he hears. When he turns around, the Mediwitch is pulling off her mask. "The baby is healthy. Two point two kilograms."

"And Hannah?"

The Mediwitch gives him a small smile. "She made it. We lost her twice, but were able to get her back. She's stable for now. It may take her a little while to come around, but she will make a full recovery."

"Thank you!" Neville rejoices.

She motions toward the room behind her. "They are both asleep, but you are more than welcome to go in there."

Neville wastes no time in entering the room.

* * *

><p>When Hannah opens her eyes, the light is nearly blinding. It takes her several moments to place where she's at. <em>St. Mungo's<em>. And all the memories come back – the pain in her stomach, the fear of losing the baby, her inability to breathe, the blood.

"You're awake," Neville says.

She turns toward him. "Neville, what…" she trails off as she notices something in his arms.

He stands. "It's a girl," he announces. "She's healthy. But they lost you twice. They managed to get you back." His voice is detached, like it sounds when he is debriefing the other Aurors.

She holds her hands out. And Neville immediately places the baby in her arms. She smiles down at the girl, who is sleeping peacefully in her arms. Then Hannah turns her attention back to Neville. "She's perfect."

Neville smiles and nods. "I know."

She frowns. "What's wrong?" she asks.

Neville runs a hand over Hannah's blonde hair. He bows his head slightly. "I thought you were leaving me to raise her by myself." This time, he can't blink back the tears.

"Never," she whispers. "I'd fight to come back to you."

He smiles through the tears. "What shall we call her?" he asks.

"You haven't named her?" Hannah questions. When he shakes his head, she looks down at the baby girl in her arms. "Alice," she says decisively.

Neville's smile grows wider. "Alice it is," he says. He places a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "She's going to be a fighter like her mom and grandma."

"I hope so."


End file.
